This invention relates to modular partition systems such as are used to partition office or other workspace, and to support work surfaces and storage and other modules.
Such systems are typically formed of vertical panels which are interconnected at their edges to form desired partitions. Such systems impose both horizontal and vertical modularity on the resulting structure. The horizontal modularity entails that the dimensions of the walls of the structure can be varied only in increments imposed by available panel sizes. There is also a problem is accommodating cabling which must be threaded through the ends of the panels and is difficult to alter after the system is installed. Some such systems make use of panel frames with clip-on cladding, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,760 (Edwards) in which the panels comprise horizontal frame members disposed outwardly of vertical frame members such that, when panels are secured together in the same plane, the horizontal members are aligned to form continuous rails on which furnishings may be located horizontally without regard to the modularity of the panels. Cabling may be passed horizontally between the outside panels and the vertical members, and vertically between the horizontal members, facilitating cabling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,904 also uses panels having narrow vertical members and spaced horizontal box beams of greater width supporting external cladding and providing channels which locate clips supporting furnishings or panels at any desired horizontal location. The box beams are provided with vertical pass-through to permit vertical cabling, horizontal cabling being accommodated between the box beams. The latter nevertheless are complex fabrications, and complicate assembly of the panels.
In is an object of the present invention to provide a partitioning system which provides for flexible location of furnishings, and junctions between partition walls, yet can be assembled from simple modular components.
The invention relies on a panel frame structure comprised of vertical members of substantially lesser thickness than the panels to be formed, which may be joined end-to-end in a modular manner, and side-by-side to join vertical ends of adjacent panels, and horizontal C-section rails secured to opposite sides of the vertical rails with mouths of the C-sections facing outwardly. Cladding panels are secured by vertically-spaced sets of spring clips engaging respectively upper and lower surfaces of vertically-spaced horizontal rails, and panels and other furnishings are secured to brackets engaged within the C-section of horizontal rails. The relationship of the horizontal and vertical members allows for easy cabling, and the use of the clamps permits panels and furnishings to be located without substantial regard to the horizontal modularity of the system. The basic panelling system requires a minimum number of different modular parts.
Accordingly, the invention provides a partitioning system having a panel frame structure, each panel frame having vertical end members arranged in a common plane and adapted to be joined end-to-end with those of other panels, and horizontal frame members arranged in vertically-spaced pairs and secured to opposite side faces of the vertical members, the horizontal members each being of C-section with openings of the C-sections facing outwardly. Preferably the system further includes cladding panels and clips securing the panels to the frame structure externally of the horizontal members, or the clips being secured to the panels and engaging a top surface of one horizontal member, and a bottom surface of another horizontal member vertically spaced from said one horizontal member on the same side of the frame structure.
Preferably, the system also includes at least one clamp member entering a horizontal member through the opening of its C-section and releasably clamped therein, and at least one of a furnishing support, a work surface and a further panel attached to the clamp member.
The invention is described further below with reference to a presently-preferred embodiment as illustrated by the accompanying drawings: